


【带卡】为了打扰好学生写作业拔他叽叽毛

by AndersMar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, ObiKaka, Obitokakashi, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersMar/pseuds/AndersMar
Summary: •架空现代 高中生土×高中生卡•双向暗恋•沙雕  看标题你就知道有多沙雕了】阿飞我脑子坏掉了•跟阿飓口嗨出来的产物【为了就是不让阿飓他好好学习( •́ .̫ •̀ )×你好坏】•文笔垃圾 OOC有除了太沙雕了 没什么好预警的先祝各位食用愉快
Relationships: Uchiha obito&Hatake kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【带卡】为了打扰好学生写作业拔他叽叽毛

——————

带土邀卡卡西来自己家原本是为了让卡卡西陪自己玩玩游戏，毕竟游戏一个人玩远没有两个人玩得爽。

一个人玩那叫一个人的快乐，两个人玩就不一样了，那可是双倍的快乐！快乐×2！

可卡卡西是什么人呢，爱学习的好学生，跟不爱学习的带土不一样。不出所料，卡卡西带着一塔的作业来了，还拉着哀嚎的带土一起做。

原本是两人的双倍快乐，现在变成了卡卡西单人的双倍快乐。

能学习，还是跟带土一起，卡卡西已经心满意足了。

带土硬着头皮跟卡卡西在一起跟作业干了一个上午，很不满，非常不满。

明明是自己先来的，为什么？

话说为什么卡卡西让他陪他写作业，自己就陪他写作业啊？"这样不行。"带土脸趴在作业上想"我要反抗！"同时脑内响起了激昂的《义○军进行曲》的旋律。

带土把笔往桌上一拍，站起身走到卡卡西桌子旁边，双手一撑，瞪大眼睛盯着卡卡西的脸看。卡卡西当然察觉到带土在做什么了，带土都一个高中生了，还是长着一张稚嫩的娃娃脸，每次说不过卡卡西都会故意瞪大那双湿漉漉的大眼睛……卡卡西对那双眼睛根本没有抵抗力，吵了半天就被带土的眼睛给妥协了，屡试不爽。

卡卡西无视带土凑过来的脸，将精力全部集中在学习的海洋中。带土盯了半天，卡卡西却鸟都不鸟一眼，带土只好用别的方法，可各种影响卡卡西学习的都用上了，卡卡西的心一点也没动摇，还把手头上的那本做完了，从旁边又抽了一本继续写。

这下可把带土气坏了。

"今天我就不信没有法子让你停止你的学习行为！"带土愤愤地想，然后……他就钻到了卡卡西的桌子底下。

"卡卡西你再学习，我就拔你的叽叽毛！"带土先提前警告了卡卡西一声，卡卡西还是没有回应。

带土真的生气了，拔开卡卡西的腿，拉下他的裤拉链，内裤下拉，一簇银白的叽叽毛探了出来。

带土呆住了，他原本想挑几根漂亮的毛拔拔，谁料，卡卡西的叽叽毛长得都太漂亮了！一根根银白的毛毛放射状生长，毛毛都是直直的，不是那种常见的卷曲状，毛毛在亮出还自带高光。太美了，太漂亮了！这是带土看过最漂亮的叽叽毛！之前跟卡卡西一起洗澡的时候都没仔细观察，今天近距离观察才发现，世界上居然真的有如此漂亮的叽叽毛。

而且卡卡西的叽叽毛还带着一股卡卡西自有的体香，淡淡的甜，而且甜味比卡卡西其他地方的都浓。那甜味挠的带土心直犯痒，大脑一白，就这么埋了进去。

这个行为直接把卡卡西吓得全身一抖，笔没拿稳，啪嗒掉在了作业上。卡卡西原本想土也就是说着玩，哪里想到他会这样！？

怎么说拔叽叽毛突然就这么埋了进去啊？搞什么啊！卡卡西也没心思写作业了，伸出双手把带土的头往外推"该死，带土你搞什么啊？别...快滚开！"卡卡西推了没有用，带土反而抓住卡卡西的两条大腿把头埋得更进去了。

卡卡西的叽叽毛包养得很好，软软的，一点也不扎人，怪舒服的。带土埋在里面深吸气，又甜又香。

带土炙热的吐息的刺激下，卡卡西的小叽叽也开始微微抬起来它的头。带土发现了这个从小草丛探出头的小家伙，粉粉的，明显很少被主人使用过，怪可爱的。最主要的是，它发出了比叽叽毛更香甜的味道，带土被这味道深深吸引，将鼻子凑了过去，顺着小家伙的柱身向上吸。

卡卡西的身子在带土又热又烫的鼻息喷到自己的小叽叽上的时候，瞬间僵住了。明明很羞耻的行为，为什么突然变得这么奇怪，自己居然觉得有点爽……？卡卡西原本推着土脑袋的手，也因为爽得改为抓。

土的鼻子慢慢嗅到了小叽叽的顶端，小家伙已经开始吐水了，真的太香太甜了，带土不满足单纯的吸了。带土伸出舌头开始像舔棒棒糖一样舔舐它，卡卡西的挣扎减弱了，嘴巴也开始吐出奇怪的声音。卡卡西只好咬住下嘴唇，不让声音跑出来，手不受控制地把带土的脑袋往自己的小叽叽上按腰，屁股也不自觉地往上抬。

舔了一会，小叽叽已经变得水光莹莹湿湿嗒嗒的了，带土觉得舔还不够爽，张开嘴，将小叽叽整根吞了进去，用舌头疯狂的prprprprprprpr，还时不时用虎牙在顶端咬一咬，嘴巴吸一吸。

卡卡西根本没有体验这种事情，脚趾都蜷起来了，双手不断把带土的脑袋往小叽叽上按，仰着头嘴巴大张，暧昧的喘息不断从口中溢出。太羞耻太奇怪了，为什么会这么爽……卡卡西的眼角一红，一些生理盐水从里面被爽得逼了出来。

小叽叽的味道很香很甜，带土很满意，听卡卡西的叫声，看来卡卡西也很喜欢，带土变本加厉拔开卡卡西的腿来回吞吐。卡爽得白眼都翻起来了，没一会儿，卡卡西身体一抽，鼻子里发出一声闷闷的低吟，就这么射了，射在带土嘴巴里。

带土抬眼，看卡卡西这个样子作业是做不成了。带土舔了舔嘴，把小家伙吐出来的甜牛奶喝了。从桌子底下钻出来，站起身，解开了自己的裤腰带，拉下拉链，释放出自己那根热腾腾带着咸腥味的大叽叽。

带土伸手把高潮过后还傻傻没回过神来的卡卡西的脑袋按在自己的叽叽毛里"卡卡西你不是很喜欢吃咸腥的东西吗？"带土低声笑了笑"尝尝，我的大宝贝肯定会让你爱死它的。"

带土的叽叽毛刺刺的很扎脸，扎的卡卡西痒痒的，叽叽毛带着跟那根炙热大叽叽一样的腥咸味，卡卡西的脑子有点恍惚，鬼使神差地双手握住那只大叽叽儿，伸出舌头有点笨拙地舔舐着。

"嗯……味道有点儿像盐烧秋刀鱼……喜欢。"卡卡西很喜欢吃盐烧秋刀鱼，舔没一会儿，就把小嘴对上最浓的顶端，卖力地又咬又吸吸起来。

带土低头看着卡卡西的一举一动，才发现卡卡西怎么这么可爱，像一只爱吃鱼的小猫，都不用他手特地去按那个脑袋，自己就乖乖凑过去吃叽叽。

"喜欢就整个吞下去吧，卡卡西。"带土按着卡卡西的头把大叽叽往他嘴巴里一顶，大叽叽进去了一半，卡卡西不满地呜呜两声，抬起那双生气的猫猫眼瞪着带土。  
带土心都给他瞪软了，大叽叽又在卡卡西嘴巴里胀大了一倍"卡卡西你学习能力那么强，接下来该怎么做…不用我特地教你了吧？"卡卡生气了，闭上眼，嘴巴却没有停下，他捧着带土的大叽叽，来回吞吐。吞得时候自然吞，吐出来的时候吸，嘴巴缩起来，像是不舍得带土大叽叽似。

真的是太他么爽了！又爽又磨人，带土暗骂一声，双手抓住卡卡西的脑袋，叽叽顶着他的上颚，来回抽插。卡卡西难受地呜呜呜叫，脑袋被土抓住了，来回抽动也带动着卡卡西的身子，卡卡西挺立的小叽叽被动作弄得在椅子上上下拍打，叽叽水拍了满椅子都是。

卡卡西两腿大张，一手趴着带土的腿，一手握住下面的小家伙来回撸动，好面子的好学生以经不在乎自己此时的形象了扭动屁股调整位子，只想让自己更爽些。

带土觉得口交没什么意思，想换着试试av里各种其他动作，看着卡卡西那副沉迷性欲当中的样子，他就来劲。

带土揉了揉卡卡西的脑袋，把大叽叽从他要命的小嘴里抽了出来，卡卡西有些迷惑地抬起头，白净的脸蛋变成了粉红色，舌尖的银丝勾着鸡儿，口水从嘴边流下。

"艹，卡卡西这家伙，也太色了吧"这要是能忍，他带土就不是男人。带土拉起卡卡西把他压在桌子上面，掰开他那白嫩嫩的臀肉，果然，后穴已经湿答答地流了一屁股的水。

"太骚了，卡卡西。"带土一边调侃卡卡西，一边把自己两根手指插了进去，里面的穴肉要命地烫，还紧紧绞着他的手指不让他有所动作"这么想要啊。卡卡西你可真是个色情胚子，不愧为亲热天堂狂热粉。"卡卡西脸红也不反驳他，因为自己确实爽到了，也有点期待带土接下来的动作。

两根手指在肉穴里按摩探索，探到某一处的时候卡卡西突然加紧了屁股，背部抽动。看来这一处就是卡卡西的g点，带土暗暗记下，用空着的左手拍了拍卡卡西的屁股，示意他把屁股放松。然后带土将第三根手指也塞了进去，瞄准那个点不轻不重地按压，卡卡西喘的声音高了一倍，嘴巴闭不上，口水顺着下巴流到了作业本上，模糊了上面卡卡西新写下去的字迹。

感觉肉穴适应得差不多了，带土也不继续玩弄卡卡西，抽搐手指时卡卡西还不满地扭了扭腰，像是叫带土快点插进来，带土将自己的大叽叽贴上那个收缩的小口蹭蹭"别急嘛，这就满足你～"然后抓住卡卡西扭动的细腰，一个深挺，流水的小口啵唧一下就把大叽叽全部吃进去。卡卡西就被这么一捅，非常不争气嗯嗯啊啊叫了两下射了，射了一地白液，嘴里还在呜呜呜地叫，这时候的他又像只小狗狗，可怜又可爱。高潮后卡卡西的肉穴就像一个蜜糖罐子，一个紧致的暖房，爽得要人命。比卡卡西的嘴巴还爽，肉穴的肉一抽一抽的，跟着卡卡西的喘息缩放着，搞得带土差点也就这么射在里面了。

带土不再磨蹭，抓着卡卡西的腰就往之前那个点，撞，猛又密集地撞。比刚刚更强烈一倍的快感，让卡卡西失了神，一只手都快把作业纸抓烂了，另一只手向下探，因为自己的小叽叽又立起来了，想给他撸撸，可是手被桌子卡住了撸不到。小面好涨好难受，卡卡西想要，自己又够不到，只能向带土求助。

带土发现了卡卡西的动作，会意，左手放开腰握住了下面滴汁的小家伙，俯身吻了吻卡卡西的耳垂，笑道"想要吗？"卡卡西艰难地点了点头"你土哥我的大叽叽喜欢吗？说出来，我就帮你撸。"卡卡西转过头，红着眼说"喜…喜欢嗯～哈喜欢哥哥的大叽叽～啊——！"带土一遍加快挺动一边帮卡卡西撸动他的小叽叽"啊啊～慢唔哥哥你哈～慢点啊…"卡卡西已经完全放开来了，像发情地狗狗一样向带土求爱，一边说这慢点，一边配合带土节奏把屁股往大叽叽上撞。

小小的房间里除了卡卡西的浪叫只剩他俩啪啪啪交合的水声，带土的叽叽毛扎的卡卡西的屁股肉痒痒的，为了让带土进得更深，卡卡西用刚刚想下去撸叽叽的手把一边臀肉掰得更开"我的卡卡西，真乖～"带土看着现在身下被自己玩弄得一点也没有以前高傲样完全沉迷在性爱的欲海里的卡卡西，很是满意，作为奖励加快了手上和身下的动作。

估摸着卡卡西也快射了，自己也差不多了，带土咬了咬卡卡西的耳垂"乖，等哥哥一会儿，我们一起去～"卡卡西的眼神已经爽得失焦，大脑空白，有没有听清带土的话都不知道。

带土也不在乎他有没有听到，用手指堵住了卡卡西小叽叽的铃口，卡卡西下意识不满地皱了皱眉头。很快带土高潮了，在高潮的前一秒他退了出来，拔出了他的大叽叽，大叽叽的牛奶射在了卡卡西的肉穴和屁股上，粘腻的液体顺着肉慢慢滑落滴在了地上，有一些还射到了卡卡西湿透的衬衫上留下斑斑白痕。带土射了的同时，也移开了堵住小叽叽的手，牛奶像尿了一般喷了一地，脚也站不稳，白花花的腿肉在那里抖啊抖。

带土退开一点欣赏这副不可多见的美景，心想"太美了，真不愧是我。"带土又再一次靠近，掰过卡卡西表情崩坏的脸，卡卡西懵懵地看着他，说起来，该做的都做了，可是他们两个就是没有好好吻过对方。

带土注视着卡卡西的眼睛，发现不对卡卡西逐渐回过神来，有点却却地不敢直视带土的眼睛。是的，卡卡西暗恋带土已经好几年了，卡卡西自己都不记得自己是什么时候喜欢上他的了。隐瞒了这么久的感情终究还是要被发现了吗？

卡卡西有点怕带土离开自己，带土会跟他做不代表他就会接受自己对他的感情，他们可是最好的朋友，而且带土一直强调自己喜欢的是女孩子。

带土长着一张讨女生喜的娃娃脸也导致他其实也是有很多人喜欢，虽然带土平时天天说卡卡西被那么多女生喜欢对自己很不公平。

卡卡西还是选择没有回避，回看着带土的眼睛，忐忑不安又抱着一点点希望。

长久的沉默，带土突然开口了。  
"卡卡西，我们交往吧。"

卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔瞬间收缩了。

卡卡西没有回避，这回倒是带土先看向了别处"怎么了，很奇怪吗，我喜欢你很久了……"带土还没说完，卡卡西的脑袋凑了过来堵住了他的嘴。既然卡卡西都吻过来了，带土也不管那么多了，按着他的头，两人的舌头相互交缠着，吮吸啧啧作响，像是那是多么甘甜的汁液一般。卡卡西没忍住眼泪，哭了，也没舍得终止这个吻。

双唇离开的时候，带土听到了卡卡西极其小声的回复。

"好啊……"

————————end

阿飞的话：

然后他俩过起了没羞没躁的性福生活】

完结了 没有后续。】  
番外的话……不知道】只是有可能有。】


End file.
